


don't need no butterflies (when you give me the whole damn zoo)

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mates, Schmoop, Wedding Fluff, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David/Patrick: The morning of the wedding.(3 separate stories)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 32





	1. Patrick/David

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

_Why did we agree to this?_ David sends the text at 5:00 AM the morning of his wedding. His wedding! There’s a couple of unbelievable things about the whole situation. 

1\. He never thought he’d be getting married, especially to the nicest and most loving person that gets him on a molecular level.  
2\. He never thought he’d be happy living in a small town like Schitt’s Creek with his family being in close quarters all the time  
3\. He never thought he’d be up at 5 AM without having been partying hard the night before and still buzzed on whatever drug or alcohol was floating around

_Because you’re a purist._ The response from Patrick comes immediately and David can’t help but smile because Patrick seriously is perfect for him. As much as he wishes he’d been sleeping soundly in his arms last night, today is his fucking _wedding day_ and David is beyond thrilled to be sleeping in Patrick’s arms tonight. In his _husband’s_ arms. 

_I can’t believe I get to marry you._ The phone buzzes in David’s hand as he’s fantasizing about his wedding night and he can practically feel his face journeying to the soft sappy look Alexis makes fun of him for whenever he’s thinking of Patrick. 

_6 hours and counting. Glad we made it an early thing because I don’t think I could have waited until tonight. As codependent as that makes me._ David texts.

_I’m right there with you. If it had been later, I probably would have snuck in early to see you. I would have last night if my parents weren’t here and keeping an eye on me to make sure I don’t disappear to go find you._

David holds the phone against his chest and looks up to the flaking ceiling of the motel room, holding back the overwhelming emotion and gratitude he feels at having his fiancé (of only a few more hours!) in his life.

_I love you_

_Me too. 5 hours and 55 minutes!_


	2. Stiles/Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding ceremony.

The binding ceremony is beautiful – an effervescent pearly ribbon wrapping around Stiles and Derek’s wrists as they hold hands, shimmering in the air and contracting for a split second before disappearing.

Scott is looking on proudly and Stiles’ dad is wiping his eye. Even Peter looks to be holding back some emotion. 

Stiles looks over at Derek and sees love and hope reflected in those eyes he adores so much. Derek trimmed his scruff a little for the occasion and is looking beautiful in his suit. The ceremony for all their human friends and extended family is in an hour, but right now, Stiles can’t imagine being anywhere else except for this moment. This moment of tranquility in the air and the love of their closest people hanging like a beautiful cloud above them, enveloping them. 

“I love you,” Stiles tells Derek. “I’ve loved you almost since the moment I saw you. At least 5 minutes after you scared the crap out of me.”

Derek and the small group chuckle. 

“You’ve been my rock through everything – through school, panic attacks, fights, heartbreak, endless monsters, and so much more. You’ve been the one I can count on to go get curly fries at 2 AM with, to talk into the morning about literally nothing, and to watch and re-watch the Star Wars movies as soon as they’re released. I love that I can say anything and you won’t judge me, but listen intently and push back just enough that makes me think of things a completely different way. I can’t wait for forever, Derek Hale.”

Derek squeezes the hand he’s holding and brings it up to his lips to gently kiss Stiles’ knuckles.

“I love you, Stiles. I’ve loved you almost since I scared the crap out of you. You challenge me in ways I didn’t know I needed. You made me care again, made me strong, and made me able to depend on myself. You’ve made me proud of my pack, and helped me build it to this amazing force to be reckoned with. You’ve pushed the boundaries of magic and made me believe in myself and in love. I love that you never judge me for my bouts of relapse, but help me push through them with grace. I am so lucky to be able to call you my mate and forever doesn’t seem long enough.”

Stiles swallows thickly, unable to believe the beautiful words coming from Derek and feels so grateful he gets to call this man his mate as well.

“You may now kiss,” Scott says and Stiles barely hears, already pulling Derek’s head down just a hair to kiss him deeply, letting his lips say everything else his voice couldn’t.


	3. Jared/Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception.

The reception is in full swing – Jared and Jensen’s family getting along fabulously at this point. You can’t tell which family member belongs to which groom, they’re so integrated and familiar with each other. Jensen looks out at the crowd, at his entire clan of people and revels in this day finally happening. It’s been a long journey and the wedding went off without a hitch.

An hour or so more hopefully, and Jensen can’t wait to get Jared alone. He loves his family, both sides, but he loves Jared way more.

“I feel like you’re thinking of devious things,” Jared says, voice murmured in his ear. He fits himself behind Jensen and Jensen leans back in his husband’s (!!) arms automatically, it being second nature at this point. He got over being the shorter one a long time ago and this position actually gives him the peace he didn’t know he needed. 

“Always thinking of devious things when it comes to you,” Jensen tells Jared, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw and then kissing him deeply as Jared tilts his face a little further down. It’s a bit of an awkward angle but no less perfect. Every kiss is perfect. 

“How long do we have to stick around for?” Jared asks, pulling back a little and pulling those damn puppy eyes. “I actually want to get up to some devious things before I fall over from exhaustion.”

Jensen smiles and grabs Jared’s hand, leading him to their table where there is cake and champagne waiting for them.

“Hopefully less than an hour. Just long enough for everyone to get a little more drunk so they don’t notice us leaving and make it a scene. Plus, long enough for us to get some energy for the next part of the night.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Jared says, sprawling in the chair and Jensen has to look away because all he wants in the world is to crawl into Jared’s lap.

“Maybe half an hour,” Jensen amends, completely okay with an embarrassing scene if he can get Jared naked faster. “And I took a vow to never lie, remember?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jared says, voice soft and Jensen looks back at his husband staring at him reverently. He presses another quick kiss to his lips, looking down at his watch.

“Five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Wedding day
> 
> Title from Starving by Hailee Steinfield


End file.
